lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Grace
|image = Barbielitdgrace.png |gender = Female |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |voice actor = Lillian Sofia |like = Science, dressing in a manner that expresses her personality |name = Grace}} Grace made her first appearance on New Girl in Town. She was originally from the Barbie doll line "So in Style", which was referenced by Barbie in "New Girl in Town" by saying "She is so in style!" She is best friends with Barbie. Background of Character & Design Overall Outside of the Life in the Dreamhouse series and in regular Barbie movies, Grace is a woman of Jamaican descent, making her Jamaican-decent, unlike Nikki, who is African-American of African descent. Grace first appeared in the Barbie film, ''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'', where Grace appears as a black girl in ethnicity at the age of sixteen, the same age as Barbie and Ken (different characters from the Life in the Dreamhouse characters Barbie and Ken), where the Grace there, is a playful girl in the belief of aliens and the Sasquatch. According to the character list for Grace, she is often mistaken by fans for the character Nikki (a little different than Life in the Dreamhouse counterpart Nikki). According to Wikipedia, the character Nikki's family name or surname is O'Neil, where the character Grace is not given a last name. In the Barbie series, ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'', or Life in the Dreamhouse for short, Grace appears as a young dark-skinned woman the same age appearance as Barbie (which, according to an episode, "Gifts, Goofs, Galore" of Barbie's birthday, Barbie in the Dreamhouse series is actually as old as her Ruth Handler-created counterpart, which is from 50s to 60s, but it is never said for the fans to hear due to the noise Blissa was making with the machine). In this series, she is portrayed as a fascinatinglly interested young woman with dark hair and dark eyes who is in love with science and is very intelligent, even for a friend of Barbie's, or even smarter than Barbie herself. Barbie meets her, thinking she's found a new BFF, but Raquelle sees it as a ceased opportunity to rat Barbie out of having a new best friend while all her other BFF's, Midge, Nikki, Teresa, Summer, and even Raquelle in faking, show up to confront Barbie, but all the others not counting Raquelle feel nervous and shy to confront in a direct way. Barbie introduces Grace to her other friends, which the fact Grace gives a pleasant, friendly "Hello" to, and asks Barbie for some mints. Grace fixes the soda fountain with the mints, much to everyone's amazement. The story ends there with Barbie telling Raquelle that people can have more than one BFF. Grace appears one more time in the LITDH series where she and Barbie find out there is no one in Malibu with her same interests, much to Grace's disappointment. Grace herself finds a way out to help people get more connected to sciences and be fascinated in the arts of anything that has to do with chemistry or physics. In the end, everything turns out alright! Same thing like Chelsea. Grace came from New Zealand. Unfortunately, she only has a Brazilian accent when she speaks in the show. Appearance Grace is a young adult woman with a dark complexion, dark-brown hair slightly darker than chestnut brown, and dark brown eyes. Her hair is straight-to-wavy and voluminous. She is the first female Dreamhouse character to ever wear dark red lipstick instead of light pink lipstick. Grace dresses in clothes that appear to be a combination of casual and formal, with a quarter-length-sleeved grey top which the top goes only slightly below her elbows, with white sparkle-like patterns and a slightly-high white collar with edges. She also sports a purple sparkly knee-length skirt, and strappy low-heeled heels for shoes with beige straps and the shoes are light brown the color of a type of wood. Her shirt also has a white ending at the end, properly because she wears undershirt. Personality Grace is a fashionably friendly girl with high beliefs in science, and she easily gets along with people. She is kind, outgoing, and pleasant! Grace has little or few beliefs in things that don't have to do with science, but she is a strong believer in friendship. She likes to dress in a manner that expresses her personality. She is best friends with Barbie and the rest of Barbie's friends, but unknown what her relationship with Raquelle is. Relationships In "New Girl in Town", she is shown to be "new best friends" with Barbie, but is also friendly with Barbie's friends by saying "Hello" to them, but unknown what her relationship with Raquelle is. Appearances |17= }} Character Guide Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Barbie's Friends Category:Dolls